


One Prom Stand

by Kattlarv



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Betrayal, Cunnilingus, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Inner Dialogue, Interspecies Sex, Light Dom/sub, Minor Injuries, Non-Consensual Groping, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Power Bottom, Resolved Sexual Tension, Scissoring, Seduction, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlarv/pseuds/Kattlarv
Summary: Adora confronts Catra during the Princess Prom, dragging her somewhere more private for a "chat".Catra however, has something else than merely talking to Adora in mind~





	One Prom Stand

I yanked Catra through the door in her collar. “Ooh, Adora, at least buy me dinner first~” She sneered at me. I pressed her up against the wall and grit my teeth. “Cut the act Catra! I know you’re up to something.” I growled at her. “Oh~ Someone’s mad.” She stuck her tongue out and booped me on the nose. I narrowed my eyes. “Catra, you’d best not agitate me, we both know our martial practice allows hits below the belt.” I tightened my grip.

“You mean like this?” She purred as her tail slithered up my skirt, prodding my nethers. I tensed up and bore my eyes into hers, and I was met with her biggest shit eating grin yet. “Naw, poor Adora~” She ran the back of her finger along my cheek. “I can tell you haven’t ‘alleviated’ yourself in quite a while.” A light fluster flared up on my chin. “S-Shut up Catra!” I slammed her up against the wall. “I can make it all go away~” She cooed. 

My arm began to tremble as my blush only grew more scarlet. Catra lowered her eyelids and smirked, her tail nudging my privates through the fabric. “Can’t get rid of your frustration huh? Is that why you punch so many rocks?” Her hushed tone sent a shiver down my spine. I took a few steps back, and dragged her into one of the stalls. Strange that we were the only ones inside this restroom. “Please Adora, as if you ‘accidentally’ choose this room.”

I froze for a second. “I-It was the nearest one.” I barked back at her. She reached out and put my bang behind my ear. “Sure it was.” She shot me a seductive blep. Blood started rushing somewhere else than just my cheeks. “Huh, it’s actually clean enough in here for me to smell your boner. That’s a first in any bathroom.” Catra gave me a sly wink. I scrunched my face and pinned her arms to the wall. “What game are you even playing?!” I cried out.

The feline scoundrel just locked eyes with me, waiting as I grew more irate. “And don’t call it that...” I murmured. The edge of her lips perked up. “Ah, there it is. Not eloquent enough for you m’lady?” Catra leaned in closer to me. “N-No! It’s just... why are you doing this?” I glared at her, swatting away her invasive appendage. “Oh, that’s easy~” She purred, leaning in towards my ear, slowly as she put an arm around my shoulder. Fuck, her arm!

As she reached my ear, she swiftly grabbed hold of my head and turned it towards her own and forcefully pulled me towards her. Our lips connected as my eyes went wide as saucers. The warmth of her supple flesh made my knees weak. I tried to pull back, but she didn’t budge. Her rough tongue prodded around my entrance, but I stood my ground. She put both her lips around my bottom one and tugged it teasingly before letting go with a smirk.

While I recomposed myself, Catra took a deep whiff, then licked her lips. “Oh yeah. That is  **definitely** your scent~” She sang her words. I tightened my fist until my knuckles turned white, then deeply exhaled. Cheeks still red as a beet. “Yeah, well. Spending puberty together has a lot to do with it...” We shared an awkward silence after I spoke. “I can’t even count the number of times I woke up to your morning dew permeating our bed~” 

She curled a strand of my hair around her finger as her sultry voice buttered up my ears. I jabbed my fist into the stall, breathing through my teeth. “Catra! Of all the rotten things...” I hissed at her, causing her to flinch. Her ears folded back as she tilted her head curiously. “Are you seriously here just to tease me so I get aroused, then clam jam me and leave me hanging? That’s... low, even for you.” A single tear made its way to my eye.

“Manipulating my emotions... using your expansive knowledge of my fighting style... those hurts.” I exhaled slowly. “But, using  **literal** below the belt information that I’ve only shared with you...” I shut my eyes as I shivered. Moments after, something soft brushed along my eyelid. Catra’s... tail? “Hey Adora...” She whispered her words gently into my ear. “I won’t bring up who backstabbed who but... you got it all wrong.” A hand rested on my head.

She ran her fingers through my scalp. “Most of what you are saying is true Adora, but: I didn’t only say what I did for show.” Something large and stiff slid between my thighs before I realized she had shoved her knee against my crotch. Sparks of excitement jolted out from my now swollen privates. “I’ve also been particularly frustrated myself. It’s just not the same without your tender, claw-free touch.” Catra exhaled, her tone extremely longing.

“And you know: This is neutral ground... what happens here, stays here.” Lust quickly crept into her voice. “I’d never leave my girl hanging...” There was an awkward pause before she resumed. “I mean: Literally, yes. But not figuratively. I actually  _ do _ have  **some** morals.” She playfully nipped my ear. “So whaddya say  _ princess _ ? Up for letting off some steam? No-one but us will ever need to know~” She took a firm grip on my hip and squeezed.

“I really shouldn't...” My words came out hoarse as sweat ran down my brow. Was it hot in here? “When did that ever stop us before?” She purred into my ear. I bit my lower lip before opening my eyes. She waggled her eyebrows at me. I pushed her off me to her wide-eyed surprise before I pinned her against the wall, passionately locking my lips with her. Surges of excitement rushed through my veins as my chest fluttered.

Catra’s eyes shrunk back after the shock had passed and she broke the kiss. “My, my... have you even jilled off since you abandoned me?” Her tail coiled around my abdomen. I averted my gaze and only mumbled something incoherent in response. She gigglesnorted and ran her fingers through my hair again, sending pleasant tingles all the way down my back. “Schh... we can both get what we want without anyone else getting hurt or even involved.”

I hesitated for a moment, then put my hand inside her long, spiky hair, taking a firm grip. She tapped my shoulder. “So, how you wanna do this?” She gave me another wink. ”I’ve been ready to unsheath ever since you slammed me into the wall, if you catch my drift~” Catra’s eyes shone as she nodded enthusiastically. I narrowed my eyes at her. “I will refrain from commenting on that...” I eyed the stall over. “Well... this is kinda cramped.”

I stroked my chin. “You know I’m very flexible” She put a hand on my shoulder and gave me a look. I let out a nervous laugh. Turns out I could become more soaked. “Say Adora, do you still tuck or fold?” I was taken slightly aback by her question. “Uh, yeah? Depends on the clothes?” I recoiled as she groped my tender bits, a squeak leaving my throat. “Nice... vulge!” She gave my packed curtains another squeeze before she let go.” 

“CATRA!” I whispered harshly. “What have I told you about that?” I pushed her up against the wall as her eyes flashed with desire. “What you gonna do? Plough me?” I flailed my fingers around before letting out an annoyed groan. “Besides, you make the cutest faces when I fondle your dangly bits.” She coyly tonguesmirked at me. Her eyes suddenly went huge. “Wait... Adora!” She pounced on me, pinning me to the other side of the stall.”

“Do they get bigger when you transform?!” A fuse blew in my mine. By the time I was back, Catra was snapping her fingers in front of me “Hello? Etheria to Adora?” I made out a hint of concern in her face. “Huh? Oh, I uh... never thought about it actually. I’ve never... checked.” I smiled awkwardly. Her face immediately fell as she let out a huff. She crossed her arms and folded her ears, giving me a sour glance. “Seriously Adora?”

“You can turn into a giant sword lady, and you never, not  **once** , thought to check what you have going on down there?” Catra seemed close to hostile, putting me on edge. “Well, in my defence: The majority of the time I transform, I am being shot, swung at or otherwise assaulted in one shape or another.” I pointed out with a raised brow. Catra let out a humph and glared at me. “Why? You wanted to fuck someone bigger, able to spoon better?”

I interjected teasingly. Her tail shot straight into the air as her hair frazzled up. “Cat got your tongue?” I prodded her playfully. She shook her head and adjusted her suit. “N-No! I was just... curious is all.” Her eyes darted rapidly from side to side. “Sure, sure.” I ruffled her hair. She shot me a sheepish grin. “So... copulating, huh?” She nudged me with an elbow. “Well... I could jerk you off, not sure we can do much else in here. It’s only meant for one.”

Huh, saying that out loud really felt good. I didn't even notice, but knowing she just wanted to screw, and not screw with me really lifted something off my chest. I’d be content with just making her cum. I’ve missed her trembling in my arms, brushing through her hair as she cuddles up close and whisper sweet nothings into my ear... I returned to reality as the flicked my nose. “Oi! Stop thinking about my sweet ass and get against here.”

I had forgotten how commanding Catra could be. I whipped my head around to find her without her pants. I spotted them in the corner of my eyes, flung atop the wall. She was showing me everything. She was in a weird take on the T pose. Her legs completely outstretched and polar opposites of each other. She was resting atop the tank of the toilet. I eyed her over. “Is that even comfortable?” I pointed at whatever she now was doing.

She shrugged. “Eh, I can probably hold this for as long as I need to.” She pointed back at me clicked her tongue twice before winking. I shot her a cocky smirk. “So, until you cum?” I put a hand on my hips. She slapped me with her tail, barely doing anything, being her tail. She tonguesmirked at me and motioned me over. I started pulling my underwear down as doubt hit my mind. Catra noticed instantly “What’s the hold up?” She quipped.

“I... I’m not sure about this, part of this feels really wrong.” I hesitantly kept sliding my panties down. Catra gave an irritated huff and spread her small mons. “Ugh, who cares? As long as it feels right, does it really matter?” She swayed her tail impatiently. “I... I guess not.” She had a point. I shuffled out of my undergarments and placed them atop Catra’s pants. I stuck my tongue out at her. “That’s more like it! Now get going, we don’t have all day!”

I lifted my skirt as shuffled into position, my folds draped along her thigh. “Knowing you, we don’t even need half that time.” I gently yanked her tail. “Hey! Some prefer quicker girls! Not like I can help it anyhow.” She huffed with a bemused expression. “Your track record and endurance training says otherwise~” I chimed in. A calm I hadn’t felt in ages washed over me. It was almost like I had never left. I shifted my weight and lined myself up.

I cooed as our soaked vulvae intertwined. Granted, we hadn’t been physical for long, at least like this. In hindsight, it was funny how long we insisted to only stick with ‘hand stuff’. It was easy to keep it platonic. It’s just so much easier, and more pleasant to have someone else do it. “You know tribadism is really inefficient at this, right?” I interjected as I tried to get our clits to touch. “Yeah, but it’s hot. So...” Catra just raised a brow at me.

I finally got our fleshy beads against each other. “Alright, lets give this a go.” I began to grind against her, my clit circling around her significantly smaller pearl. An all too familiar purr filled my ears. I wrapped my arm around her leg for support. I pushed in deep against her, carefully tugging at her tail as she mewled. The tiny nubs on her bulb prickled pleasantly against my own. Unlike the barbs on her tongue. Those were owie indeed.

I lost myself in the passage of time as I pumped away. My labia mixing juices with hers. Despite the massive size difference, we made it work. We had always found a way to have each other’s backs. I fought back a single tear. Now wasn’t the time to get mired down in regret. She was upset my finger couldn’t fit inside her? Turns out the pinky could. Her claws too sharp? She had knuckles, palms and heels. We always found a way.

I picked up the telltale noises of Catra when she was on the edge. I snapped back and was met with what I had come to expect: She was panting in swift, brief inhales. Her tail swayed back and forth slowly, then snap to the side and repeat. And most importantly: She tried her hardest to cover up that she was shaking. I still don’t know why she does it... but it would be rude to ask. I always just pretended to not notice. Catra punched the lid and hissed.

Go time. I took a firm grip on her tail and stretched it all the way, careful to not pull enough to hurt. Then plunged my stiff family jewel into hers. Smooshing them together as her leg kicked out, trembling. I winced over what was to come. Catra without hesitation pulled up her arm and sank her teeth into it. I couldn’t convince her to stop even when I tried. It didn’t surprise me to see that she had pulled her sleeve up to the elbow. Just hadn’t noticed till now.

Her yowl became only a muffled scream as she convulsed. I held her tightly and stroked her hair. A few tears found their way down her cheeks. As the last of her contractions could be felt against my junk, I slowly pulled back. Catra took several deep breaths before dislodging her fangs. “Dear Lord... I didn’t even know I needed it  **this** bad...” She met my gaze and immediately faced away. A bright blush shone through her fur as she yelped.

Crimson drops started to seep out of her wound. “Catra... you might wanna...” I softly whispered to her. “Yeah, yeah. I got it...” She swiped some of the paper from the container and whimpered as she compressed the gash. While this time should be different from all the others I... I still felt sorry for her. And I still didn’t know what to tell her. A twinge of pain sprung up in my torso. Why do you have to do this to yourself Catra? What is it all for?

She put two layers on, then pulled out a handkerchief and pulled it taught with her mouth around the injury. She got her leg off my shoulder and covered up her arm with the suit, turning to me. “Well then, I thought it was ladies first, but~” She popped her collar and smiled ravishingly at me. Somewhat marred by that she still had blood in her teeth. Catra narrowed her eyes at me. “What? Something in my teeth?” She poked at me accusingly. 

“Well...” I darted my eyes around, landing on the reflection of the dispenser. She followed where I was looking and caught a glimpse of her reflection. “Oh... okay, yeah. I can see why that might be a turn off.” She bashfully grinded her foot on the floor. “Well, fret not. I have an idea~” She dropped to her knees and licked her lips. I scurried away to the other side of the stall, which wasn’t far. But enough to not allow her access to my fleshy bits.

“Catra! Again: We’ve been over this! It’s like sandpaper!” Catra grabbed hold of my hips and a mischievous grin cracked across her features. Her claws extended just enough to poke into my skin. She didn’t break it, but it sent a clear message to not move. “C-Catra?” For once, my voice cracked instead of hers. I had only gotten around halfway to orgasm, but she was quickly making the fuzzy feeling in my belly evaporate. “This isn’t funny any more!” 

She tenderly hushed at me and dove in between my legs. I grit my teeth and braced for impact. But instead of pain erupting, a warm, blissful sensation emerged from my nethers. Both my hands found their way onto her head, caressing her ears. The claws withdrew as she pulled back. “Neat huh? After you left, I experimented some, and I realized: I can use the  **back** of my tongue. It’s not serrated. Bit weird to go up to down, but: We make it work.”

She smiled affectionately before she caught herself and shook her head. “Erhm, I-I’ll get back to work.” She made sure her bangs covered her eyes as she nuzzled herself into my groin. I gasped as she resumed. This was... something new, I’d never felt something like this. The bubbling joy growing in my abdomen was not only back to where I left it, it had far surpassed it. This is the best thing ever! She started to suckle. Scratch that. THIS is the best!

Catra let go with a wet pop. I made a whine and tightened my grip on her hair. “Hey Adora?” She purred smugly. “W-What?” I got out through my panting. “Can you still ‘ker-splodge’ without jabbing the button?” I blinked. “What? Why?” I focused my vision on her face. “Kitty want’s milk~” She shamelessly stuck her tongue out and wiggled it. I snorted audibly. For a moment, I was sure I was gonna have explosive nose bleeding while doing so.

“CATRA! What’s gotten into you?!” I muttered under my breath, knowing full well how good her hearing was. She provocatively ran a knuckle over my clit and spoke in a raunchy tone. “I can tell you what  **hasn’t** gotten into me.” She let out a mock gurgling noise. My most prized possession throbbed with anticipation. Please, Catra... my clit can only get so erect. I met her shameless stare. My lower jaw quivered. Ngh... it couldn't hurt, could it?

“Hey: I shot you, don’t you wanna get even?” That saucy minx blepped at me again. Fuck it! I need this! No, I  **deserve** this! I have urges too. “You’re on!” I grinned widely and grappled her head, shoving her face first into my aching desire. She latched onto my knob as if nothing had happened. Fuck, this was gonna be tight. I grit my teeth and flexed my walls. Rhythmically going after the motion. I wasn’t great at this, but I could hopefully pull it off.

The pressure was rapidly building up as she swirled her tongue around my clit. The soft flesh spreading warmth as tingling worked its way up my spine. It parted the folds of my good, reaching the swollen gooey centre. The suction was amazing. It was like she was giving me a handjob. But, from all sides at once, and better. I fell back against the wall as she casually bobbed her head. Seriously... had she blown other chicks? This felt way too great...

I let go with one hand off her scalp, clamping down on the grip with the one that was left. I tried to tell her I was close, but only gibberish left my lips as I slumped back against the wall. I could vaguely make out Catra snickering. I didn’t care that her compassion was inaccurate, this felt breathtaking. She was gonna get that ‘milk’ indeed. I mean, it had  _ some  _ white in it... more like heavily diluted milk, but I couldn’t be bothered. I was gonna cum.

The sensation inside of me burst. Fuck, no turning back now! I tensed up and pushed Catra’s head from the back as my contractions began. My mind became foggy as my vag clamped down around itself, and a joyous squeal left my mouth as the final flourish spurted out of me. My legs almost gave out as each stream of liquid delight worked on filling Catra’s cheeks to the brim. I was a struggle to stand upright as the last ejaculate left my glans.

I breathed heavily and sunk to the floor. I reached out and tiredly fondled her cheek. I gave her a weak smile. Catra made an exaggerated gulp, causing a satisfying twitch downstairs. I have no idea why that was arousing, but I am way too jacked up on dopamine to care right now. Aw... I forgot to look Catra in the eyes as I filled her up. Dammit. I bet she looked really cute. I vaguely picked up on the shuffle of fabric. In my daze, I looked up.

Catra had put her pants back on and just finished shaking the midriff. “Catra?” I mumbled, still utterly drained. I should have hydrated more today. That really parched me. “I have to skedaddle sooo...” I forced myself to sit more upright. “Wait, you’re gonna leave, just like that?” A stinging in my chest flared up. Catra sighed. “Look... Adora. My upper body feels really weird right now, so I’ll be frank with you: Most of this was to keep you busy.”

The pain in my chest twisted. Tears started to well up in my eyes. I stared deeply into hers, hoping for a ‘gotcha’, but all I saw was Catra’s ears falling. “But... why?” Catra rubbed her shoulder. “Weeeell... you  **do** take longer to recover after you squirt so~” She scooted out of the stall, easily dodging as I tried to swipe at her with an arm. “You promised!” I fought back my tears. Glaring daggers at her. Somehow, Catra’s flair was not there. She was mellow.

“Adora... trust me: I AM actually sorry about this but... I  **really** needed this, and clearly: So did you.” She paused, lowering her ears. “I had to distract you and um... I’ve mis-” She hesitantly bit into a finger. “This was nice...”She raised a hand as if to say something, but then lowered it. “I’m keeping these by the way!” She stuffed something into her pocket. I could barely make out the grey... my eyes snapped to the top of the stall.

Gone. She slunk out through the door without another word before I could give her an earful. I could have gotten up, I could have tried to stop her. But my heart just wasn’t in it. I dunked my head against the wall and groaned. This hurt. This hurt bad. I  **did** also feel nice however... I really can’t tell if her other methods of diversion would have been preferable. But, part of me is glad she chose this one. I HAD really needed that... I should get up...

**Author's Note:**

> (* If you wondered what "vulge" stood for, it's a combination of "vulva" and "bulge". Catra's reference to "tuck or fold" referred to Adora either tucking it inside her vag, or simply letting it fold along her underwear, creating a smaller "lady bulge" so to speak.)


End file.
